


Monster

by PinkApocalypse



Series: Monster Flug AU [1]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Blood, Gore, I refuse to believe Flug is human, Monster flug, One Shot, a little bit, lizardhat - Freeform, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 18:59:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15007298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkApocalypse/pseuds/PinkApocalypse
Summary: Flug has never been human, and Demencia regrets seeing the truth.





	Monster

Another day, another violent weapon capable of creating mass destruction. 

Dr. Flug finished wiping down his tools, cleaning and carefully storing them in his neat and organised draw full of every instrument a mad scientist could possibly need. The device he had created was a true masterpiece, and something he could truly be proud of when showing it to the world during the commercial they would evidently be filming later in the day.

He tilted the crumpled paper bag momentarily off his head, wiping his sweaty brow and feeling the inevitable exhaustion of a week without sleep hit him like an F-15 Eagle. He was about to sink into his lab chair and succumb to the heavy fatigue when-

CRASH!

Flug sprung bolt upright, his eyes taking no time at all to spot the brightly coloured hair of his own creation.

"DEMENCIA!" He snapped, as he noticed the smashed glass of a previously intact beaker, the bubbling contents now spilling across the slowly dissolving concrete floor. "How am I suppo-"

He halted when the lizard hybrid spun around with a mischievous smirk on her face, which was quickly replaced by an equally impish look of astonishment. Flug's eyes widened suddenly as he realised that he still had the paper bag pushed up above his nose, revealing his scarred cheeks and fanged snarl. He grappled with the torn edges of his mask, clumsily sliding it back down his face. 

The shock melted off Demencia's face, and she was right in front of Flug before he could blink, leaning over him. An unnerving grin split the insane girl's face in half, before she reached for Flug's very sense of security and plucked it off his head cleanly, letting the goggles clatter to the floor as she excitedly skittered to the other side of the room.

It took a moment for the scientist to register what had happened, but the coolness on his face sent shivers down his spine, and he quickly brought his hands up to conceal his bare face, feeling deep scars through his rubber gloves. 

"HEY, GIVE THAT BACK" He demanded, blindly dropping to the ground and feeling his way around for his goggles. He desperately pulled them back over his face and ran almost inhumanly fast toward the troublesome mutant. 

Demencia ducked out of the way, still clinging tightly to the brown paper bag, sending the inventor crashing into the wall behind her. Flug stumbled back, clutching a throbbing and soon-to-be bruised spot on his head with one hand, trying to cover the rest of his face with the other.

A low rumble escaped the inventors lips, as he felt pure rage envelope his senses.

"Give it back, Demencia..." he said as calmly as possible, extending a shaking hand towards the villainess.

She stuck out her tongue, completely unaware of the danger she had gotten herself into, as she sung, "You'll have to catch me first!". She darted around the laboratory, and scrambled up a wall.

"I said..." Came the response, much lower and shakier than before.

"Give... it... BACK!!!"

The words came out as a terrible roar, the likes of which you'd expect to hear from a lion, a dragon, or even Black Hat, but definitely not this sleep-deprived, twig-like scientist.

The gloved hands tore away from the face they were concealing, ripping off the goggles, revealing blood-red irises with black scleras. His fanged mouth curled into a snarl, further accentuating the scars and burn marks that raked across his beastly face. His long hair, so blonde it was almost white, fell in front of his eyes, and claws burst through the orange rubber of the glove fingers.

 

The Scientist stood, glaring, breathing heavily, as Demencia let out a squeak, surprised and terrified by the sudden outburst of animalistic fury. Before she had even registered Flug's monstrous features, she had dropped the paper mask and bolted out of the room. 

Flug, overcome with exhaustion as the adrenaline seeped out of him, collapsed to the floor. The last thing he saw appeared to be a black mass moving towards the mask now abandoned on the ground, before he fell completely into unconsciousness.

 

\- - - - - 

 

He awoke, still lying uncomfortably on the hard floor, feeling like he'd just tried to outrun a cheetah. His limbs were aching, and the gums in his mouth were throbbing. Even his eyes were wet with stinging tears.

He sat up blearily, slowly recalling previous events, and suddenly was filled with dread. He scrambled on to his feet, wincing, and stumbled to the nearest bathroom, entirely forgetting about the paper bag and goggles lying, abandoned, on the ground. 

Clenched fists thudded against the bathroom bench as the inventor stared painfully at his own reflection in the ornate mirror, sweat dripping down the side of his forehead, eyebrows knitted together. His hands, claws still unsheathed, reached to his mouth, prying the lips open, momentarily freeing multiple throbbing, sharks like fangs from their saliva-filled prison. Noticing a new, perfectly symmetrical pair of monstrous teeth replacing the previously flat ones, Flug caressed his new additions with a sharp, forked tongue, and dropped his head into his hands.

"Shit..." he muttered, unnatural, black tears now falling from his ghastly eyes, flooding his hands. Claws lightly pierced the flesh of his scalp, drawing blood.

The claws tore from his head, taking several shining hairs with them. He screamed, tearing streaks through his wrinkled and stained lab coat, as if it would help ease the twisted pain he felt in his very soul.

"I-I CANT KEEP DOING THIS!" He howled into the echoing ceiling. "I-IT JUST GETS WORSE! IT KEEPS GETTING WORSE! I-I..." His rage faded as he caught a yet another glimpse of himself in that mirror. Hair spiked and tangled, face dripping with a mixture of blood and black fluid streaming from the glowing, outraged eyes of a caged animal. Shining, red coated talons, still clinging to shreds of the clothes that now hung, tattered and destroyed from the mans aching shoulders. Lips were twisted into a hideous growl, revealing alarmingly sharp teeth, clenched in pure distraught, and deep, red scars scraped across either side of his face

He was almost unrecognisable this time.

He was...

He was a monster.


End file.
